bleachsoulsocietyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi Shiba
Levi Shiba is the Head of the Shiba Clan and the 10th Division Squad Captain. Appearance Levi is a short man. He stands at 5'2. He has short brown hair, though it has been mistaken to be black on some occasions. Levi also has brown eyes. He isn't muscular, but his strength may fool others. Personality Levi is a calm guy for the most part. He doesn’t talk to people much, unless they’re in his squad or a high ranking officer. Not a guy to smile all that much either. He’s not afraid to speak his mind when the moment arises, he just likes to stay away from drama. He’s a bit of a clean freak, often working his subordinates with cleaning. Especially when they have to clean the their wing. Levi will also plan out his moves before he strikes, always wanting the upper hand. He’s the type of guy to make sacrifices, even if nobody else wants to. He’s not a bad guy, he cares for people he just hates to show it. Probably the main thing he hates other than seeing something dirty, is people talking about his height. He can have some anger issues when those two topics are involved. History A proud member and head of the Shiba clan. Levi was always the one to keep his family out of trouble, until his younger sibling had a mishap with a soul reaper. Levi took it upon himself to leave the Shiba clan and become a soul reaper. If he was a successful one, maybe the Shiba clan name wouldn’t be make fun of again. He parted with his loved ones and joined the academy. Levi’s Hado could always be improved, but his skills lead him to graduate in only a year. Once in the Gotei 13, Levi was assigned to 10th squad. He worked his way up to the 3rd seat. He Captain, impressed with his tenacity excel as a Soul Reaper. Levi eventually had a talk with his Captain about how he was doing this to honor his clan name. The Captain thought this was honorable and decided to help Levi out. Levi’s Captain got promoted to the Zero Court Guard Squad, and recommend Levi as the next Captain. Levi has been a Captain for over twenty years, having a lot of experience. Though this may seem not a long time compared to others. As Captain of a squad and head of his clan, Levi has many responsibilities. Zanpakuto Amaterasu Spirit form- When Levi talks to Amaterasu, it takes the form of a Japanese Guardian. Shikai- His Zanpakuto can manipulate dark flames. The flames can emerge from the sword. He can shoot tiny waves of the fire from the sword. The fire is hotter than normal fire and burns for far longer. It eventually goes out though. Bankai- The flames gain a lighting affinity to it. When Levi raises his sword the flames can be directed to anywhere he chooses, as long as it’s in a certain range of him. He also can shoot the fire/lighting in a meteor type of way with little spears raining down. Hence the name Chidori, it can be said that when the flames burn they sound similar to birds chirping. If Levi wanted to, the heat of his fire can be felt from a long distance. Abilities/Skills Kido- Levi is an above average Kido user. The highest number he can go to is in the 60s. He doesn't use it unless the situation deems it necessary. Hakuda- Out of all four of the techniques, this is Levi's weakest point. Not only does his height play a part in this, he never really had an interest to use it. He is still capable of using it neither the less. Zanjutsu- Levi is the best with this. Hoho- Levi is fast. A strong point this is for him. He knows the ins and outs of this technique. He uses it often, outside of the Flash-Step. Trivia * Levi hates to see anything dirty. He'll often order him squad to clean something if it's dirty. * One of his favorite dishes is ramen with extra spicy shrimp. * As head of a Noble Clan, he is expected to marry another person of nobility. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Division 10